Being a Somebody
by Dragon Pearl1
Summary: Roxas thinks that the entire organization is a bit weird at times, but it's not really all that bad with Axel around. Roxas and Axel friendship thing. Slight AxelRoxas if you squint.


Being a Somebody

Being in a secret organization plotting something big that could overturn reality as one knew it was rather boring to Roxas when one came right down to it. In fact, if it weren't for Axel, Roxas wouldn't even know why he bothered to stay.

Oh, they had missions, and meetings about how Kingdom Hearts was progressing followed by prep talks from Xemnas, a round of snacks passed around made by Zexion, and ended with reports by various members of the organization. Demyx, who hated going out on any missions at all, usually filled in his reports with an eager plea for the members to listen to his new song. An announcement such as this typically met each member's stoic looks, except for maybe Zexion because his expression never changes much in the first place.

During meetings, Roxas was always dragged to be seated next to Axel despite Vexen pointing out snippily that they were seated by _rank_ and not by _personal preference_ thank you _very_ much. Xigbar at this point would laugh loudly proclaiming that Vexen was merely afraid that no one would want to sit next to him (this was not true seeing as Xemnas always sat next to him to discuss important topics such as new species of Heartless and whether it was true that his hair would benefit from egg yolk).

Roxas never really listened much to Xemnas droning on about the hearts and the need for one because he was actually quite content the way he was. Apparently, so was Axel, because he'd usually make Roxas play tic-tac-toe with him on the margins of his report when their grand leader was speaking. Roxas would always win so he was never quite sure if Axel was just really bad at the game or if he was letting him win on purpose.

Only once the meetings were over that a Nobody's day could actually start. Everyone had their own little niches to fit into with the Castle That Never Was, which was bigger than any castle ought to be for a Nobody who's Somebody had been hopeless bad at directions (not that Roxas was pointing fingers, heavens no). Luxord was always trying to set up a game and on the few occasions when he managed to rope a few of them together, Roxas couldn't help but smile at the complete and utter stupidity that occurred. Of course, Roxas never actually played with any of them, and it was not just because he had lost horribly the first time he played with Luxord either.

Axel, as it figured, was not only notoriously bad at tic-tac-toe and hangman, but amazing pathetic at poker as well. Roxas remembered fondly once when Axel had lost the few munny he had gained from chopping down Heartless and sobbing, declared that he would wage Roxas as his final bet.

Marluxia had snorted, tossed his hair, and told Axel that no one actually wanted Roxas besides him anyways.

Roxas had glared at Axel and informed him flatly that in no way, shape, or form, was he going to be betted by someone who couldn't even beat Demyx at a game that everyone was clearly cheating at (which caused Demyx to look around bewildered and squawk in indignation when no one countered Roxas).

Axel had begged and pleaded, real tears in his eyes (though one could still clearly see the mischief there), and _groveled_ until Roxas, sighing, emptied his pockets and gave Axel all the munny he had. The happiness on Axel's face would have even made Xemnas hesitate at announcing yet again that Nobodies didn't have hearts, and therefore, didn't have feelings.

Not that it really mattered because Axel had lost all the munny Roxas gave him in five minutes anyways.

It was strange, Roxas thought wryly, that in an evil organization, few of them actually took things seriously. Why, one could turn a corner and see Demyx challenging Naminé to a drawing match, or Xaldin sparing with Lexaeus over who would do the dishes that day. They did have conferences of Serious Business where everyone chipped in for discussing over the topic of whether or not Nobodies had hearts and if they could actually feel or not.

Larxene and Zexion tended to quote things from books while Demyx dug up lyrics from songs on topics such as 'love' or 'hate' or 'niggling feeling'. Larxene had, in fact, quoted so much from books in all sorts of different languages that Axel had wondered out loud if she was really a travel agent in her previous life. That had earned him a smoldering pile of ash instead of his reports. Still, that just gave Axel an excuse for not turning in his report, claiming that it was done perfectly too when Roxas had seen that all he had were some random doodles including a hypothesis on what would happen if he crossbred Heartless and a drawing of Lexaeus in a dress.

Even when things were at their worst, during the time when Axel would leave for long periods of time for Castle Oblivion and there were rumors of rebellion, things never quite seemed so bad when Axel was finally around. Roxas had questioned Axel on the rumors, but Axel just laughed and told him not to worry about it because he had it all under control.

Roxas had raised a skeptical eyebrow at that.

Axel had then bend over to whisper in his ear that it didn't really matter anyways because Axel had never actually cared much about the Organization beyond Roxas.

Roxas had then asked why would he participate with Marluxia and them then?

Axel laughed again and asked him if he wanted to get on the bad side of Larxene.

Like usual, Roxas didn't reply, because he never had many answers when Axel's around. He also didn't mention that Axel had gotten on Larxene's bad side forty-seven times the last time he counted and that wasn't including the time he got both Larxene and Vexen homicidal at him either.

Axel interpreted his silence like he usually did and said to him, snickering, yeah, he didn't think so.

Smiling faintly, Roxas told him to be careful.

A dark portal appeared and Axel stepped through, his voice ringing out loud and clear, don't worry, he will be.

Standing there, Roxas had watched with dispassionate eyes until the wisps of darkness faded away.

The next time Axel returned, he said that he was staying for good this time. So Roxas, agreeing grudgingly, allowed himself to be towed away to a twilight world to be treated with ice-cream.

He had found it during his mission, Axel explained proudly. He thought Roxas might enjoy ice-cream once in a while.

Licking the ice-cream, Roxas had admitted reluctantly that it _was_ good. Really quite good. Not that it mattered because Roxas couldn't like anything without a heart.

Nonsense! Axel had exclaimed, throwing his arms up and nearly flinging away his popsicle in the process. He didn't have a heart did he? But that never stopped him from liking ice-cream and fire and Roxas.

But Roxas had only shaken his head stubbornly. You needed to be a Somebody to like things.

Well then, Axel had said, smiling impishly, the sunlight dancing like flames on his hair. He offered Roxas a gloved hand that was sticky and stained whitish blue by the ice cream.

_Let's be a Somebody together._


End file.
